pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween is for Nerds!
Phineas Flynn woke up on Halloween morning and looked out the window. It was sunny and a decent temperature out. "Oh, man!" he cried. "Ferb, this totally ruins our plans for that haunted house with Soda." Just then, his older sister stuck her head into the room. "Soda?" she snorted. "What kind of nickname is that?" "It's short for Sodapop," Phineas said. "It says so on his birth certificate." "Yeah, right." Candace rolled her eyes and said, "By the way, haven't you done that whole 'haunted house' thing before?" "Candace, we're being seasonal," Ferb said, and Phineas nodded. Candace tossed her hair, saying sarcastically, "Well, have fun. Aren't you a bit old to be trick-or-treating?" "Yes, yes we are," said Phineas, "but hey, free candy!" "Tcha," Candace said, "only little kids would care about free candy. How juvenile." She closed the door and walked down the hall to her bedroom, where her cell phone rang. "Hey!" It was Candace's best friend, Stacy. "Are you going trick-or-treating tonight?" "Are you for real?" asked Candace, sitting on her windowsill. "Trick-or-treating is for little kids." "Exactly," replied Stacy. "And little kids need to be watched while they trick-or-treat, right?" "Yeah," Candace said, still not understanding what Stacy was getting at. "You're going to need to watch Phineas and Ferb, right?" "Yeah..." "And Jeremy's going to have to watch Suzy, right?" "OHMIGOSH!" cried Candace. "Stace, you are a total genius. I will go trick-or-treating tonight. I will!" "That sounds like the Jeremy-obsessed Candace I know," Stacy said. Candace hung up her phone and opened her closet. "Ohmigosh, what am I going to wear?" she muttered to herself. "Caveman outfit? No. He's already seen that. Blonde British girl? Sounds too familiar." Then she spotted her mother's old Lindana outfit at the back of the closet. "Hey!" Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were in their backyard, working on blueprints to make a machine that would alter the weather just for that night. "Whatcha doin'?" called a voice, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walked in, followed by Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Rai. "Altering the weather," Phineas replied. He looked around the backyard, then began to say, "Hey, where's —" "Perry?" finished another boy, walking in the yard and sitting down with them. "Nice of you to join us, Soda," said Phineas. "But really, where is Perry?" Perry the Platypus, known to a select few as Agent P, donned his brown fedora and began to run towards his secret entrance. He found a note stuck to it that said, "Slide being waxed, please take elevator. Thanks! –The Agency" and immediately changed paths toward the elevator. It was relatively empty; the only occupants were Agent B, a cat, and Agent P, a chihuahua. While the O.W.C.A had different divisions, they all shared one elevator, which made for some occasional traffic jams. "Agent P," said Major Monogram, who was dressed as a clown. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. We've discovered that he's planning to steal all the candy from the kids who come to trick-or-treat at his door. Get out there and put a stop to it!" Perry saluted and ran out the door. Phineas smoothed a crease in a blueprint. "Okay," he said. "Is everyone ready for a building montage?" "I'm up for it," said Soda. "Me too," added Isabella. One building montage later... "Hey, cool!" said Phineas when they were done. In the middle of the yard was a machine similar to a toaster that could change the weather. "But wait," said Buford. "You need a haunted house to go with this, don't you?" Yet another building montage later... "This is awesome. Great work, guys." "WHOA!" Another voice joined them. "This is amazing. Totally spooky," said Jhonen. "Right?" said Phineas. "What time is it, Ferbooch?" "Seven o'clock," said Ferb's quiet voice. "Meaning you're late for trick-or-treating!" cackled a voice from behind the fence. A girl with purple hair walked in. "Hey!" "Devi?" Jhonen asked. "Yes," the girl replied. "Introduce me, please." She smiled. "I'm Phineas and this is Ferb." "Hey, Devi. Whatcha doin'?" "My name's Buford!" "And I am Baljeet!" Once introductions had been made, the kids changed into their costumes and were about to take off trick-or-treating when Candace came running out of the house. "Whoawhoawhoawaitwaitwait. I have to watch you guys." "And don't we have to run the haunted house?" asked Soda. "Nah," said Phineas. "The haunted house'll be up at eight. It won't take us more than an hour to hit the neighborhood." "Especially if we skip Black Brook Road," Isabella added, and Phineas laughed. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to go there." "Besides, Candace," said Ferb, "we are thirteen. And as far as I know, no creepy people who are out to get us live around here." "Isabelle," a voice called. "Isabel," said another. "Kenzie," piped up a voice. Ferb laughed. "Point taken." Category:Fanon Works Category:Che's Articles